Never Seen in A New Life and A New Discovery
by Yosdellillan Skywalker
Summary: This is kinda some deleted scenes in A New Life and A New Discovery. Please read it and read A New Life and A New Discovery. I hope you enjoy it! :-
1. Chapter 1

Never Seen in A New Life and A New Discovery.

I don't own anything except Yosdel and her pokèmon.

Training with my Pokèmon.

Alright Flammy use Flamethrower and Aquamarine you use Hydro Pump!" I told my pokemon to use their attacks to help them get better just in case if we are in a mission that might turn out bad. Zak, Fiskerton, and Komodo were watching us while Zon was helping Star and Togapinny with their flying skills and speed. I was very thankful that Zon will help me and my pokemon. Sparky was training for 6 hours since this morning so he is laying down under a tree taking a nap, I sometimes feel that maybe Sparky is not really happy being with us. Zak interrupted my thoughts when he yelled saying look out. I turned around and Aquamarine's Hydro Pump acciendentally wented to me. I just said that acciendents will happend and once I grabbed a towel my brothers started to laugh their heads off. Sparky saw how upset I was so he used Thundershock after he did that he wented under the tree and wented to sleep.

Meeting Agents Epslion and Francis.

When two people came out I saw one man and one kids who was about Zak's age playing video games. Epslion was introducing himself to me and Zak. He also said that I have grown into a fine intelligent young lady I responded in a polite tone said,"Thank you Agent Epslion." He was smiling and said that my parents raise me right. Dad told me to play with Francis when Zak was about to introduce himself to Francis when he was shocked well it was a little bit. I saw Fisk had a look on his face he squeeze the rubber ball and gave it to Francis all of a sudden Komodo jumped on Francis and they both go shocked but it was very powerful this time. I quickly wented to Francis and asked if he was okay and he just looked at me and said that he is fine. He said something to his wrist that had a wristwatch or something like that and held his hand out. I grabbed it and pulled him up and he said thank you I nodded my head and try to let go of my hand but he still held on to it. Epslion told Francis to please let go once Francis let go of my hand he kinda of blushed and then played his video game. I looked at my parents and dad had a look on his face and he asked,"Why does our daugther has to attacted so many boys?" Mom just said she is just trying to help Francis she was not trying to attract him. My eyes were wide and my brothers were laughing again man it sinks being 14 years old and having all the boys trying to flirt with me.

At Tokoyo.

Everywhere we go we see posters or signs of Argost man me and dad are not liking this one bit. However there was somethi g that kept our mids off of it anytime we pass some boys about my age or maybe older they kept on whistling at me. Dad told mom to say near me because I was scare he also told Fiskerton to stay behind me and Komodo was on my right side and Zak was on my left side. Now I felted safe I thanked dad for helping me out he just said,"It was either that or I showed them my glove and they don't want to do that to my little girl. I just hope we find Jade really soon you really want to see her and so does the rest of us. Don't worry we will find in no time." I wish he was right but I thought that twins are suppose to have this type of power to feel each other when they are close or far away? No matter what I will find Jade and she will be reunited with the family again.


	2. Chapter 2

Never Seen in A New Life and A New Discovery.

I don't own anything except Yosdel and her pokèmon.

The New Outfit.

Mom notice that I kept on wearing the same old I keep on wearing ever since I came here. They were so dirty and they had a little bit of blood on it. So mom decided to take me shopping when we were in the airship mom said that this would be a good time to have a mother and daughter time. We landed in New York City but we had to walk around the mall trust me there were many outfits that I didn't like. When we tried the first outfit but it was to cute. It was a strapless black shirt that showed a little bit of my stomach with a red mini skirt. My mom said she didn't like neither will dad if he saw this. The second one was a pair of blue jeans with a long sleeved purple shirt. I was not really imprest with the outfits until there was one that really caught my eye it was a pair of pants that was yellow and a shirt that had sleeved that reached to my wrists it was the color orange, mom really love it so she buyed at least 4 pairs of them. Now we have to find some shoes and a new hair style since I put my hair down all the time. Luckily I put an orange headband with a a yellow flower on it and I've got black tennis shoe that matches my jet black hair. Now I have a new look and this is the new me now lets see what my family thinks? When we reached home mom told everyone to come to the living room they waited for about 5 minutes then mom said,"Okay now this is the new Yosdel Guadalupe Saturday." I came in the room and everyone loved the new outfit Doyle said,"Is that really Yosdel or is it Selena Gomez?" That was really funny Doyle should be a comedian. Now I am a new me I am Yosdel Saturday.

A Date with Uraj

It seems it was just yesertday when I first met Uraj well thats not true but it was a few weeks ago. Whenever I see him I always smile he told me that he is 15 years old and that he loves being king most of the time. Being in his underwater kingdom is so interesting. I just did a big sigh and before you know it Uraj notice it he asked,"Are you alright my dear queen?" I giggled softly because I loved the nickname he gave me I answered."I don't know I mean I love my family it is just that I can't believe that I was adopted to my other family in the other dimesion. But if I hadn't pushed that button on that box I guess I would never met my real family and I guess I would have never you." He just put his arm around me and put his chin on top of my silky smooth hair that was on my head. I feel very calm whenever I am with Uraj and I love being in his strong and gentle arms. We were like that for a few seconds until we heard the guards came they told us that my parents won't be back for another day. My family had to go on a mission to train Zak for his cryptid powers they said I had to stay with Uraj since I have mastered my powers since we were in Africa. I didn't mind one bit being with Uraj. He said thank you and that his guards would have time off. They left so I just got up and wented to the chair that was nexts to me. Uraj was still in the balcony he looked like he wanted to tell me something. Finally he told me this,"My dearest queen will you please join me for dinner and my servants brought you a dashing dress that you will wear tonight. So will you join me?" I said of cource and then left for my guess room it was beauitful just like this place. After it was sunset I quickly put on the dress it was ocean blue that was sparkling and it reached down to my knees. I had no straps but there was a fluffy coat to put on with a light blue hat and I just put my hair in curls. One thing I didn't like about it was that it had high heels that was white. When it was dinner time I sat down and Uraj came with a tuxedo. All of a sudden I realize that it was a date. But I think that it will be the greatest date of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Never Seen in A New Life and A New Discovery

I don't own anything except Yosdel and her pokèmon also her necklace.

The Nightmare and Big Sister to the Rescue

It was about 1:30 am I was sleeping because our mission was a terrifiying and so exhaughting. Me and Zak only got minor injuries all I've got is stictes on my back it is only about 2 minutes on my spine. When I was still sleeping I heard noises coming from Zak's room. I wonder what is he doing why is that noise? I put on my slippers and quietly wented to Zak's room and saw he was moving around rapidly and it look like he was trying to runaway fro something. I wented to him a shake him gently and said,"Zak...Zak...Zak wake up."He quickly woke up and he was about to cry until I hugged him. Zak must have had a nightmare I didn't know what to do because my adopted siblings didn't have nightmare and they are just younger kids. Zak put his head on my shoulder I asked,"Zak what does mom and dad do to make you go to bed?" He just said that they would sing him a lullaby or tell him a story so that gave me an idea. Now I sanged a few lyrics of Butterfly Fly Away.

Catterpillar in the tree how you wonder who you'll be can't go far but you can always dream. Wish you may and wish might don't you worry hold on tight I'll promise you there will come a day. Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away flap your wings now you can't stay takes those dream and make them all come true...

It worked the minute I was in a middle of the lyrics he was out as day light. I carefully put him to bed and gave Zak his pink unicorn named . Just like that I just left and mom and dad were near the door they were smiling. Were they watching me comforting Zak? Dad ruffled my hair and mom said,"Your a good big sister Yosdel and Zak is sure lucky to have you." I smiled you know what maybe I am a great big sister and it felt so good for someone to say it.

Inside the Nightmare Manison

When me and my family were out of the vines I called out Flammy, Aquamarine, and Bunny I told Flammy to use Flamethrower on the door and for Aquamarine to use Watergun and for Bunny to use Icebeam. Just like that the door was close shut and no one can go in. What a relieve I returned my pokemon because it was not safe for them here. So we just kept on moving and Doyle said he will race us to Fisk but he got crushed by a wall. I was about to help him until my family were getting trapped. Zak, Komodo and mom fell into a trap especially Zon. I wanted help but there was something that wrapped its tenacles around my wjole body and just grabbed my throat I cried out,"Daddy!" The next things I knew is that it was taking me away dad was trying to get out and he finally did but after he got out I lost sight of him. Where was I going and is my family okay and will we ever get Fisk back?


End file.
